Double Gear System
The Double Gear System is a device on which the story of Mega Man 11 is heavily focused. It was first created by Dr. Wily back when he and Dr. Light were in college. Wily was trying to create something that could greatly enhance a robot's capabilities and power, but it was discovered that the Double Gear System also put a huge strain on robots, so the project was scrapped. Sometime after the events of Mega Man 10, Dr. Wily was dwelling upon his countless losses to Mega Man when he suddenly remembered the research he had done on the Double Gear System. This gave Wily inspiration for his next evil scheme, which drove him to rebuild copies of the Double Gear System and steal eight of Dr. Light's Robot Masters to use them on. Upon discovering this, Dr. Light explained the situation and then revealed that he happened to have a prototype version of the Double Gear System. Mega Man insisted on having it installed into him so he could take down Wily's newest minions, and Dr. Light reluctantly agreed. Abilities With its ability to enhance robots drastically, the Double Gear System offers some very powerful abilities that can help both Mega Man and the Robot Masters when they're in a pinch. However, the gears also put strain on Mega Man's system, and if he uses one for too long he'll overheat and won't be able to use the gears until he's cooled down. Speed Gear This gear causes Mega Man to move much more quickly, so much so that the world around him slows to a crawl in comparison, effectively slowing down time. Fuse Man, Acid Man, Tundra Man, Bounce Man, and Yellow Devil MK-III also have Speed Gears installed in them. Power Gear This gear boosts a robot's attacking power. In Mega Man's case, it powers up his Mega Buster, allowing him to fire two charge shots at a time in quick succession. It can even charge his Special Weapons to add to their destructive power. Block Man, Blast Man, Torch Man, Impact Man, and Mawverne also have Power Gears installed in them. Double Gear This is an overdrive ability that can only be used by Mega Man when he's low on health. Using this ability activates both the Speed and Power Gears, slowing down time and powering up the Mega Buster at the same time, so much so that Mega Man is able to charge up the buster to fire a devastating Final Charge Shot that deals massive damage. The drawbacks to this is that Double Gear can't be turned off once activated, and it leaves Mega Man temporarily weakened afterwards; he won't be able to use the gears or even fire charged shots until he's cooled down. Additionally, the gears will take longer to cool down than usual due to the severe strain Double Gear puts on Mega Man. Wily Machine 11 V2 can also use this ability due to having both Gears installed in it. Category:Mega Man Category:Robot Technology